I Wonder If She Knew
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: Hikaru smiled back, and I realized I didn't care what they knew or   thought or felt. Because he was mine, and I was his.


**Hi. Long time no see, I know. Hmmm, **

**No spell check, no Beta(Need One Dx)**

**M for- insect, fingering, implied and not so implied sex**

**I don't own anything but the plot..So yeah. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if she knew?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What if they knew?<em>

_Would they care?_

-These where the questions he would ask himself when people were around.-

I smirked, moving my hand over slightly, in a way that the girls currently gushing across for us would not notice. But He would.

"Would you like more tea lady's?" He asked smiling.

They nodded, and he turned his attention to me. His eyes sparkled, smirk evident.

_Was he thinking the same questions?_

I smiled, turning and 'accidentally' let my hand touch the scolding hot tea pot.

"Ah!" I said grabbing my 'injured' hand.

"Kaoru!" he said, voice filled with worry. He took my hand gently caressing the pinkish fingers. His eyes met mine and in spite of knowing I was fine, that I was tougher than these girls believed I was, there was a flash of concern that he would only have for me. That _they_ would never get to see.

"It's okay, Hikaru, really." I said with a small smile, forcing fake tears to collect in my eyes.

I felt his free hand caress my cheek, fitting perfectly together.

"It's not okay, even if it's the smallest of cuts, the tiniest of bumps..you're hurt and I'd do anything to make you feel better."

Though true, the girls sitting across from us gave a squeal of joy at Hikaru's protectiveness.

I smiled, knowing his words were true.

_Did they know? Or did they think this was an act?_

* * *

><p><em>What if she knew?<em>

_Would she care?_

-These where the questions Kaoru would ask himself. These where the thoughts that

would fill his mind whenever _she_ was around.-

-Haruhi.-

"So what are you two doing over the weekend?" She asked casually addressing Hikaru and I.

"Nothing really," He answered before I could, "Our mother is holding a banquet for something or another on Saturday. Besides that, nothing really."

Her expression became thoughtful and she made a little 'hm' noise.

"I'm sure we'll come up with Something to do." I added. Hikaru smirked and Haruhi nodded in understanding.

There was a flash of something in her eyes though, that made me think I'd said a little too much.

_Did she know?_

_Does she care?_

* * *

><p><em>What if they knew? What if they all knew?<em>

-These questions never left Kaoru's mind.-

I felt his lips against mine, quivering as he exhaled. I felt his body push into me one final time before releasing deep inside me. I moaned out his name at the feeling finding my own completion as I was filled with a familiar warmth.

"Kaoru.." he breathed, mouth now pressed against my racing pulse, placing soft kisses there.

Slowly I felt him slip out. I groaned hating the empty feeling that came. He laid down next to me pulling me against his chest. I closed my eyes breathing out softly before feeling fingers tail down my spine. I shivered as they reentered my used hole, stretching the losses mussel.

"Hmm.." He hummed as his hand no doubt got covered with cum, "I really filled you up didn't I?" His fingers went farther until three were knuckle deep within me, stretching and scissoring.

"Hikaru.." I moaned out feeling my cock begin to harden again.

"That's it little brother. You love my fingers don't you?"

"Yeah." I pushed myself farther on his digits.

"Getting hard from my hand hu? You want my fingers inside you That bad?" I could practically hear his smirk.

"Want...want your cock more." I said placing open mouth kissed against his chest.

"Bet you do..."

He flipped us over so I was once again on my back and he kneeled between my open legs. He licked his lips and stared down at my exposed body. After a moment he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me passionately and me returning with fever.

I felt him push his hard-again cock into me and I let out a loud moan, squeezing my eyes shut.

_What if everyone knew what we did? _

_What if they all knew the crime we committed almost every night?_

I opened my eyes meeting identical orbs, pupils blown wide with lust and something else...

His concern, Searching to see if I was in pain of any kind. I smiled keeping my eyes on his. Hikaru smiled back, and I realized I didn't care what they knew or thought or felt.

Because he was mine, and I was his.


End file.
